


Red Vlevelt

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dream of velvet<br/>Soft kisses, sharp and sweet.<br/>In night gatherings, I'll<br/>fall to his feet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Vlevelt

I dream of velvet  
Red velvet  
Soft on my skin

In his arms the world  
Has to stop its spin.  
In clouds of velvet,  
Red and cool,  
I give in, I am his.

I dream of velvet  
Soft kisses, sharp and sweet.  
In night gatherings, I'll  
Fall to his feet.

Come my master, of  
Velvet red,  
Gather close as the  
Night goes dead.

I dream of velvet,  
Of his eyes.  
Velvet arms around me,  
I'll live forever with  
A kiss.

Always a slave to red velvet  
And  
His.


End file.
